The Unexpected
by teamjasper
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for a month now, and even though she and Edward are married he still hasn't given her, her wedding night, until now. R&R. Lemon


The Unexpected

**A/N Bella is a vampire and has been so for a month now.**

I walked into the house like usual, and like usual I was aggravated. Jasper had taken to leaving the house on several occasions but can you blame me? I feel bad that he has to leave his comfort zone but I just can't control my aggravation anymore. Its been a month. A month! And he still refuses to be with me, in a way that only a man and woman can be together, in a way that a husband and wife should be. But our days consist on constant bickering and new levels of aggravation. If someone was looking from the outside they would never know we were married, hell they wouldn't know we even liked each other, much less love one another.

I walked into my room, yeah me and Edward shared a room, but I also had my own room for days like this, when I couldn't even look at him, all because he wont touch me. Its times like these when I wish he could read my mind so he can see how much he is hurting me. Our relationship is just missing a certain element, and without that element our relationship is falling apart.

I laid on my bed getting lost in my thoughts when I heard the door close. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew that smell anywhere. But what I didn't know was why he was here. Edward never bothered me when I was in my own room. It was like an unspoken rule, when I was here I needed space and I needed to be alone, but he was here now.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me. I sat next to him, Indian style, looking into his eyes, trying to figure out what brought on this change in behavior. My room was my escape while hunting was his. We never hunted together, another unspoken rule.

He looked at me with onyx black eyes, but he couldn't be hungry, he just hunted yesterday. He stood up without a word and took my hand in his. Another jesture that he never did. I followed him out the house and we began to run to a destination unknown to me. after about five minutes we arrived at a little cabin. It was beautiful, one I had never seen before.

In silence I followed after Edward into the cabin. He looked at me, still hand in hand, and lead me up the stairs to a room. He sat me on the bed and kneeled infront of me and said the first words to me in over two weeks. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my lips.

"Bella, I know I haven't been the husband that you want or the one that you need, but I just didn't know how, I've been so lost. And I am sorry for not being there for you in ways that I should, in ways that only I can be, but I need you and I want you. I'm sorry I didn't realize how badly you were being hurt from my neglect but I love you…" Edward was looking down in what would be shame and I couldn't help but love him more. I put my hand under his chin to brings his eyes inline with mine.

"Edward, I love you, I always have and always will, I just don't understand…" he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, please, let me make it up to you." He kissed me,something he hasn't done since we were initially married. His husky voice was in my ear "Let me show you my love" with that his mouth returned to mine, he depened the kiss, if I were human I would have fainted my now. He was being gentle, like I was human, but I have waited so long for this I would let him do it as he pleased.

He stood and leaned me so I was laying on the bed, knees still over the footboard. As he hovered over me he whispered "I'm so sorry" all I could do was shh him "you are here now, and that is what matters" he moved us up the bed so my head was on a pillow.

As I reached for his shirt he moved my hands away. I gave him a questioning look but all he said was "you have waited too long" his lips trailed from my ear to my jaw then down my neck. My breathing was becoming labored. I wanted to tell him I haven't but I lost all coherent thought as his lips traced the line of my cleavage.

His hands lead the way, slowly unbuttoning my shirt as his lips followed, making sure they covered every inch of newly exposed skin. When he had the last button undone, he removed my shirt and continued to stare at my body, the one he had never seen before. I was missing the presence of his lips, I dug my hands into his hair and brought his face back to mine. His lips trailed to my ear "you are absolutely beautiful, I cant believe I've waited so long." He lips began their journey again, I didn't feel when he removed my bra but I noticed it when his lips were at my breasts. The moan that escaped my lips as his tongue flicked across my nipple was completely involuntary. I heard his groan in response and I couldn't help but become even more turned on. I know he could smell it, there was no use trying to hide it from him.

I grinded my hips to his. He groaned my name and I couldn't help but smile and do it again. It was nice to know I had the same affect on him. "Edward please, I need you, I need to feel you…" without anything further said, the being gentle act diminished. I was fueled by my hunger for him. I ripped off his shirt, and he just smirked.

As he leaned down to kiss me again I began to undo his belt. I could feel him fighting with mine then I heard the rip. It was my time to smirk at him. "Patience love, we have all night" I laughed into his ear which just made him growl. Damn he has a sexy growl. Maybe I could make him do it a couple more times.

The fire that was building in my stomach was becoming unbearable, I needed him, and I needed him now. "Edward." I breathed as I ripped off his pants and boxers. All that was left between us was my green lace thong. He reached down slowly and stroked me through the fabric. I couldn't contain the moan that rose in my throat as my back arched. Edward growled again and it was beginning to be more that I could stand.

He ripped off my thong and continued to stroke me, as he rubbed the head of his dick along my clit I could feel my first orgasm coming. His voice was his my ear "Bella darling, patience, we have all night. And I want you to have all your energy as I push inside of you for hours on end." I wouldn't call what escaped my mouth a moan, more like a scream. At that he thrusted his fingers inside me and began to suck on my nipple. As I was about to reach my peak all of his movement stopped.

Before I could question him, I felt his touched in me, stroking. While his thumb was rubbing my clit. I quickly orgasmed and he licked all my juices. He returned his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him and I was becoming quickly turned on again. He must of smelt it because he smirked against my lips.

I rolled my hips against his. He hissed in response, "Bella I don't want to hurt you, but I need you, God I need you so badly, I love you." And with that we thrusted inside me. without waiting for me, he pulled back and thrusted again. My back arched and we were quickly moaning together. Our breathing was becoming more labored and I could feel myself beginning to get close again.

Edward's thrusts were getting harder and faster but without any pattern. I could feel him throbbing inside me,and I knew he was close. I rolled my hips to help his reach his climax. I don't know how much longer I can hang on. With a final thrust we both let out screams as we climaxed together.

Edward laid ontop of me, stroking me hair, and looking into my eyes with his now bright gold ones. As he rolled to my side and removed himself from me, I couldn't help but smile. It was sure worth the wait.


End file.
